


A Worthy Agreement

by BlueEyedMrsBaelish



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Bisexuality, Dragonborn (Elder Scrolls), Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Fun, Light Angst, Multi, One Shot, Original Character(s), Resolved Sexual Tension, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:56:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4133223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedMrsBaelish/pseuds/BlueEyedMrsBaelish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Civil War ends, Ulfric marries Elisif in order to reunite Skyrim under one banner. The Dragonborn, who had fallen in love with Ulfric during the war, doesn't approve. One letter from her former lover may be all that is needed to mend her broken heart.</p><p>Based on a fic idea from a good friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Worthy Agreement

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Skyrim fic, so go easy on me! If you have any thoughts/comments/questions/feedback, please feel free to comment below! I love hearing from you all. :)
> 
> Enjoy!

“Mine.”

She shakes her head. No, not yours. 

“No matter what happens, you are mine. And I am yours.”

Elissa curses under her breath at the memory and shoots an arrow into a fighting dummy, a continuous string of expletives leaving her lips as she shoots another, and then another, until her entire quill is out. Astrid watches out of the corner of her eye, a smirk on her lips. 

“Bad day?”

The Dragonborn doesn’t respond, instead walking over to the dummy to retrieve her arrows. The head of the Dark Brotherhood turns to face her, a serious look on her face. “I heard about the wedding. I’m sorry. I know how close you were to -”

“Don’t.” Elissa stands back at her post, aiming an arrow at the dummy. “It made sense. It had to happen.”

“Doesn’t mean it didn’t hurt you.” She watches her fellow assassin warily. “Have you spoken to him?” Elissa shakes her head. Astrid continues. “I know you may not think I know much, but I do. I know more than you think.”

The archer turns her head slightly, curious as to what she’s getting to. Astrid holds up a letter, unopened with an official seal from the High King. “A courier stopped by earlier. Left this for you.” She hands Elissa the letter, chuckling to herself as the woman tears it open to read. Astrid continues, “Poor boy looked more frightened than he’s probably ever been.”

Elissa didn’t hear her, instead keeping her attention to the letter. 

 

“Elissa,

When you are available, please head to Solitude. Unfortunately with the wedding and being ordained as High King, I was forced to relocate from the city I call my home. Elisif and I have a proposal for you.

I’m sorry for whatever pain this situation has caused you, but I hope you accept the invitation. We hope that our offer will be one of similar interest and value to us all.

Signed,   
Ulfric Stormcloak, High King of Tamriel”

 

Elissa reads the letter slowly, then again, and one more time. What could Ulfric possibly have to offer her that would make up for his marriage to another woman? Granted, she always liked Elisif. When she was a spy in the Imperial camp, she and Elisif took a liking to one another, the Queen often calling for Elissa to do jobs she didn’t trust most people to do. 

Elisif wasn’t the one who had hurt her, though.

Ulfric had found her and taken her in when she was kidnapped by Stormcloak spies. He had hired her on as his eyes and ears in the Imperial army, seeing from the first day her true love for the Stormcloaks, and ultimately, to him. 

She closes her eyes, her mind taking her to the day that they had first made love. Elissa had been gone almost a year, between doing jobs for the Dark Brotherhood and gaining the trust of everyone in the Imperial Legion. Tullius had promoted her multiple times, and she slowly climbed the ranks, sneaking intel to the Stormcloaks whenever she could. It wasn’t until Whiterun had decided to side with the Empire that the rogue assassin would have time to make her way back to Windhelm, and into the arms of her beloved Jarl.

They hadn’t lasted long before he kissed her. The time apart had only strengthened their admiration of each other, as well as their lust and longing. He had taken her repeatedly that night and most of the morning after, both parties unable to get enough of the other. She remembered thinking that she could stay in that moment forever.

But that was then. 

She takes a deep breath, her eyes hardening as she makes her way out of the Sanctuary and over to Shadowmere, who senses her haste and rides faster than Elissa could ever remember him riding. She holds onto the reins tightly, her eyes dead set on the horizon. She honestly has no idea what Ulfric could possibly offer to make up for what he’s done, but it better be damned good.

\---

As Elissa makes her way through the (former) Imperial City she notices the soldiers and townspeople bow their head in respect, some whispering “Dragonborn”, some staying silent. She continues to keep her eyes forward as she approaches the Blue Palace, her face not conveying any emotion.

The Dragonborn steps in front of the throne, her heart sinking slightly as she stands in front of Ulfric Stormcloak and Elisif the Fair, the High King and Queen of Skyrim. Her eyes meet with Ulfric’s momentarily, and in that one glance she can see that he has the same look in his eyes. “My King. My Queen.” She bows to one knee, her eyes trained towards the ground in a sign of respect. “What can I do for you?”

Elisif stands and approaches Elissa, smiling warmly at the assassin. “Elissa. It’s been too long.” She stands her to her feet before taking her in for a hug, the Dragonborn blinking in surprise before hugging her back semi-awkwardly. Her eyes meet with Ulfric, who watches them with an amused smirk on his lips. What is this? Elisif had to know she was part of the reason why the Empire fell. Why was she so happy to see her? Had Ulfric not told her of their affair?

After the hug breaks Ulfric approaches and takes Elissa’s hand in his, eyes never leaving hers as he brings her hand to his lips. “Dragonborn.” The look in his eyes is enough to bring a flush to her cheeks, and she clears her throat softly, trying her hardest not to lose her anger for him. 

After Ulfric releases her hand Elisif takes her arm and links it with her own, motioning down the hall. “Shall we? We have much to discuss.” Elissa nods and walks with her, glancing behind her as Ulfric follows them into their chambers, closing the door behind them. Elissa cocks an eyebrow yet says nothing, her curiosity rising with each passing moment.

Elisif is the first to speak. “So, I’m sure you’re confused as to why we called you here. I’ll tell you.” She clears her throat and paces back and forth, her elegance shining through her with each movement. “I know, Elissa. I know about you and Ulfric. I know you’re in love with him.. And I know he loves you back.” Elissa glances at Ulfric, her cheeks reddening. Elisif continues. “I’m not mad, I hope you know. Actually, I’m kind of thrilled. I’ve always… Admired you, Elissa.”

The Dragonborn raises an eyebrow, the realization slowly dawning on her. “Are you asking me to join you two? Here? Now?” Elisif grins as Ulfric stands behind Elissa, his breath hot on her neck. 

“That’s precisely what we’re asking.”

The sound of his voice and the sensation of his hot breath on her neck sends a chill down her spine as she eyes the Queen. Elisif is beautiful, there’s no doubt about it. And she wouldn’t mind being with Ulfric again…

With a smirk on her lips the assassin pulls Elisif close to her, their lips just brushing against each other.

“Then I accept.”

With that she leans in and kisses the Queen full on the mouth, moaning softly as plump lips part for her tongue, Elisif returning the kiss with as much vigor. Ulfric leans in and kisses along her neck, nipping and biting at her earlobe. Elissa moans into the kiss, forgetting just how much she missed Ulfric while becoming acutely aware of how much she wants Elisif. She also becomes well aware of the hardening shaft being pressed against her backside, only causing her to grind back against it as she explores Elisif’s mouth.

As soon as the kiss breaks Elissa is turned around as her lips crash against Ulfric’s, the familiar taste of his tongue arousing her even more so. Elisif removes her dress before working at the ties on Elissa’s planting kisses on every inch of bare skin she can find. She soon has the Dragonborn naked in front of her, pressing her bare skin against her back as she reaches around to tease two pert nipples, eliciting a moan from Elissa’s lips. Ulfric smirks into the kiss, helping Elissa remove his garments without breaking the kiss.

Once they’re all nude the three lovers head to the bed, Elisif shooing Ulfric with a hand movement. “Ah ah. Not yet. You’ve had her before… My turn.” With a wink she pushes the Dragonborn on the bed and follows after, tangling their legs together as she presses her lips to Elissa’s again, who happily complies. Ulfric watches the two women in amusement, feeling his shaft straining against his breeches. 

After a few moments of kissing Elisif rolls them over so Elissa is on top, positioning her so that she’s directly above her face. In a swift movement she lowers the assassin down onto her tongue, moaning as her mouth fills with the intense flavor of her new lover. Elissa moans, using one hand to grip the headboard as the other moves in between the Queen’s legs, teasing her soaked folds while riding the woman’s tongue. Elisif moans again, her thumb circling the clit while she thrusts her tongue deep into her cunt. She had been interested in the Dragonborn since they first met, but never allowed herself to think that something might happen. When Ulfric told her about his own affair with the woman… Well, she knew she would have her chance.

Elissa lifts herself momentarily to turn around, lowering herself back on Elisif’s tongue as she bends down to taste her Queen’s cunt, burying her face in her heat as her own is sucked and teased. The women cling to each other, licking and sucking the most sensitive area of the other, completely lost in the moment. WIthin minutes they come together, yelling out as they writhe together in pleasure, only breaking apart when they finally begin to come down.

Ulfric approaches the shivering women, an aroused smirk on his lips. “Now, I believe it’s my turn.” Both women sit up and eagerly wrap a hand around his arousal, a loud groan emitting from his lips. Elissa smirks, wrapping her lips around the tip and sucking gingerly while Elisif trails her tongue along the thick muscle. The women work his cock with their mouth and lips, Ulfric sliding a hand into each woman's hair, his cock aching to fill them. 

Elissa lies down on her back, wrapping her legs around Ulfric as he fills her, pleasure exploding throughout every inch of her body. “I missed you…” Her voice is a purr as he begins to thrust deep into her core, growling as her inner walls tighten around him. Elisif watches as she lowers herself onto the Dragonborn’s face, gasping as her own soaked heat is soon filled with the woman’s tongue. Leaning forward she crashes her lips against Ulfric’s, the two sharing a heated kiss.

The threesome breaks as they reposition, Ulfric taking his wife from behind as she buries her face in Elissa’s heat, moaning as she’s filled from both ends; one with her husband’s cock, the other with her female lover’s taste. She grips Elissa’s hips as her tongue explores the most intimate place on her body, smirking as she’s rewarded with loud moans and two hands tightening in her hair. And she doesn’t stop, her tongue and fingers working that perfect cunt until Elissa cries out in pleasure, flooding Elisif’s mouth with her release. The pure beauty of the moment triggers Elisif’s orgasm as well, her hips jerking against her husband as she allows the pleasure to take her over.

As Ulfric’s release approaches he begins to pound harder into Elisif, the sensation of her tight heat pulsing around him bringing him closer with each thrust. Seeing that both women had reached their peak, he pulls out of Elisif before turning her around, both women sitting up to trail their lips and tongues along his cock. The High King strokes himself once, twice, three times before he finally is taken over by pleasure, a loud growl emitting from his lips as he comes hard, white streams filling the mouths of his two eager lovers. 

Once Ulfric finishes he collapses onto the bed, grinning as the women curl up on either side of him. He wraps an arm around each one, sighing contentedly. Elissa nuzzles his neck and purrs happily, her fingers intertwining with Elisif’s. After a long moment of silence, she speaks, her voice soft.

“I think this arrangement will work out quite nicely.”


End file.
